This invention relates to electronic trailer brake controllers.
The present invention contemplates an electronic trailer brake controller that includes a three axis acceleration sensor that is operable to generate at least one towing vehicle deceleration signal. The invention also includes a power control circuit adapted be connected between a towing vehicle power supply and a set of electrically actuated trailer brakes. The power control circuit is electrically connected to the three axis acceleration sensor and responsive to the at least one towing vehicle deceleration signal to supply a current to the set of trailer brakes that is proportional to the towing vehicle deceleration signal.
The present invention further contemplates that the three axis acceleration sensor generates three deceleration signals that are associated with three sensor orthogonal axes. Additionally, the power control circuit includes a microprocessor that receives said three deceleration signals and is responsive thereto to generate a towing vehicle composite deceleration signal. The power control circuit being responsive to the composite deceleration signal to supply a current to the set of trailer brakes that is proportional to the towing vehicle composite deceleration signal.
The invention also contemplates that the brake controller includes a The brake controller according to claim 2 further including a liquid crystal display for indicating operating conditions of the controller. The controller further includes a plurality of pushbuttons that are operative in co-operation with the liquid crystal display to program operating conditions for the controller. The controller also is operative to display warning messages on the liquid crystal display.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.